


Mist

by amoama



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: A morning in Rome and an evening in New York.





	Mist

There’s a morning in Rome, when Oliver stands at the window, unaware of how the light frames him, of how his hip leaning against the windowframe causes his silhouette to resemble the Homeric statues he so admires; aware instead of the mist shrouding the city, recreating the haze in his brain from last night’s prolonged drinking, talking, dancing, wrestling, turning somewhere into sex. His throat feels sore, his lips are tender, his arms are heavy; his whole body feels empty, as though hidden here in this attic room, with Elio asleep behind him, he is already without something vital.

 

There’s an evening in New York where Elio turns away from the window, to Oliver, laid out on the bed before him. Elio is aware of how he is regarded, and therefore his nakedness is both performative and entirely honest. Oliver will read his evasions for what they are and the base notes beneath them will always reach him. Elio flicks his chin defiantly anyway, _“So, you see what has changed and what remains,”_ his gesture says, _“and you’re still watching.”_ Finding the intimacy suddenly unbearable, Elio throws himself over Oliver, his head burrows into Oliver’s side, begging to be hidden.


End file.
